August 7, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:26 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:27 Dragonian King hi lily 5:27 Flower1470 i need to get off somewhat early tonight just so you know 5:28 Dragonian King ok Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:06 Dragonian King sup peep 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:55 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:55 Loving77 hi chris 6:56 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:56 Dragonian King hi chris 7:10 Loving77 I'm bored Does anyone want me to make anything? 7:11 Dragonian King hmm theres no holidays coming up so i dont need a siggy or anything for that :/ 7:12 Loving77 -cough-sharkweek-cough- 7:13 Dragonian King oops i forgot about whale week hmmm 7:13 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:14 Dragonian King how about actually that would probably be too hard 7:17 Loving77 come on tell me tell me tell me 7:17 Dragonian King i was gonna say http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130811184931/theawesomewebkinz/images/6/6e/Yugioh84.png whale in this pose but replace his head with my toon's head (with the wig) and his hands with toon gloves but that might be too hard to do 7:18 Loving77 that's just beyond dumbo 7:19 Dragonian King lol 7:19 Flower1470 Peep have you gotten to Nightside yet 7:19 Dragonian King plus that's not something i would do anyway that would be like something... lily would be doing 7:19 Flower1470 yeah 7:19 Loving77 I would probably be able to do it 7:19 Dragonian King do either of you have good pictures of my toon crying :P 7:20 Loving77 but I don't want to make fun of poor Shark like that idk @Lily: Yes. 7:21 Flower1470 ok right now im working on Colossus Boulevard And I'm almost done that I have yet to do that underwater part on Triton Avenue 7:22 Loving77 I didn't do that yet 7:22 Flower1470 Carb Alley, it was called? 7:22 Loving77 yeah 7:22 Flower1470 or sunken city But I just got the key to Krokotopia 7:23 Loving77 Crab Alley was a part of it I think 7:23 Flower1470 Crab* Carb lol What, Sunken City? Sunken City is in Nightside 7:24 Dragonian King lily do you have any good pictures of me crying 7:24 Loving77 Will and I didn't do Nightside until we were in Krokotopia... 7:24 Flower1470 O_o @Silly probably. I dont feel like looking right now 7:24 Dragonian King ok 7:24 Loving77 I remember Will had Nature's Wrath when we went in 7:25 Dragonian King i was thinking i could be crying in the middle, surrounded by tons of whales lol (Yu-Gi-Oh Whale not real whales) 7:25 Flower1470 http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/Flower1470/library/Toontown?sort=3&page=1 you can take a look in there 7:26 Loving77 Also Lily I didn't do Colossus Boulevard until I finished Krokotopia 7:26 Flower1470 WHAT :O 7:26 Loving77 I skipped it :P 7:27 Flower1470 I finished Wizard City before moving on! 7:27 Loving77 I wanted to explore lol I was sick and tired of Wizard City 7:28 Flower1470 pfft 7:28 Loving77 When things started getting really hard in Krokotopia I waited for Will to bail me out :P 7:29 Flower1470 lol 7:30 Loving77 LILY DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING???? 7:31 Flower1470 NOT RIGHT NOW 7:32 Loving77 WHY NOT??? 7:32 Flower1470 IDK 7:32 Loving77 CHRIS DO YOU WANT SOMETHING???? 7:33 Chrisgaff idk :P 7:33 Loving77 SILLY HOW ABOUT YOU???? 7:34 Dragonian King ummmm how about a drawing of.... um i have an idea you could draw us three explodercating downsizers :P 7:36 Chrisgaff >three 7:36 Flower1470 ...explodercating? 7:36 Dragonian King well chris you weren't there during the 100 downsizers fiasco but i suppose you can add chris into the drawing too :P yes explodercating it's totally a real word 7:37 Flower1470 of course 7:37 Dragonian King i even wrote it in the back of my dictionary so it's a real word now 7:38 Flower1470 in the back? tat doesnt count that* 7:38 Dragonian King yes it does 7:38 Loving77 so you mean us fighting downsizes? 7:38 Dragonian King yeah pretty much 7:38 Flower1470 it has to be in alphabetical order 7:39 Dragonian King i wrote "Last Minute Additions" on the top of the back which is why they aren't in order :D 7:39 Flower1470 oh hmm 7:39 Loving77 meep my drawing pad is almost full! :S 7:40 Dragonian King OH NOES 7:41 Loving77 There's only 8 pages left D: Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:42 Flower1470 ooo 7:43 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:43 Flower1470 Wb 7:43 Chrisgaff Ty 7:43 Dragonian King wb chris 7:54 Flower1470 . 8:03 Loving77 i gtg bye 8:03 Dragonian King bye peep 8:04 Chrisgaff Bye pen. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:05 Dragonian King ooo 8:05 Flower1470 ooo You have been disconnected, check your Internet connection and refresh browser window Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014